Freunde 9: Boxing Day in Brighton
by Der Slytherin-Lord
Summary: Wie feiern die Tailors wohl ihr Weihnachtsfest? Und was möchte Sarahs Muggleverwandschaft alles aus ihrem Leben als Hexe erfahren? Fortsetzung der Freunde-Storys 1 bis 8


Der 26. Dezember war bei den Tailors immer ein besonderer Tag. Jedes Jahr traf sich die Verwandtschaft entweder bei den Großeltern väterlicherseits, bei Tante Hannah und Onkel Josh oder bei Sarah zuhause. Dieses Jahr waren wiedermal Sarahs Eltern an der Reihe, die gemeinsame Weihnachtsfeier auszurichten. Wie immer führte das schon am frühen Morgen zu hektischer Betriebsamkeit. Sarahs Mutter hatte Mann und Tochter aus der Küche verbannt. Sarahs Vater trug gerade aus anderen Zimmern Stühle zusammen, da die Wohnzimmerausstattung nicht für alle erwarteten Gäste ausreichen würde.

„Du könntest dich eigentlich auch mal nützlich machen, junge Dame. Hast du denn noch keinen Zauber gelernt, mit dem du hier helfen kannst?"

„Aber Dad, du weißt doch, daß ich außerhalb der Schule eigentlich nicht zaubern darf!"

Sarahs Vater blieb stehen und drehte sich zu seiner Tochter um. „Seit wann hällt sich mein kleines Töchterchen denn an dieses Verbot? Das ist ja was ganz Neues. Ich glaube, meine Finger würden nicht ausreichen, um nur die Zauber aufzuzählen, die ich alleine gestern von dir gesehen habe. Aber du darfst gerne auch so helfen und die Stühle einfach tragen. Wo ihr nichtmal Sportunterricht habt, kann dir so eine kleine Fitnessübung nur gut tun."

Sarah, die es garnicht liebte, als „kleines Töchterchen" angesprochen zu werden, sah ihren Vater böse an, zog mit einem gemurmelten „OK, OK" aber ihren Zauberstab und ließ die Stühle, die ihr Vater gerade abgesetzt hatte, vor sich her schweben.

„Ein bisschen mehr Enthusiasmus hätte ich schon erwartet. Immerhin haben wir dir auch erlaubt, Merton einzuladen."

„Hast ja Recht. Ich bin nur noch nicht richtig munter. Aber ohne Merton wäre das heute doch langweilig geworden. So habe ich wenigstens jemanden, mit dem ich mich richtig unterhalten kann. Und wenn mich wieder alle mit Fragen löchern, wie es auf Hogwarts denn so ist, kann Merton auch was erzählen. – Und übrigens freut sich Merton immer, wenn er was Neues aus der Mugglewelt erfahren kann."

* * *

So verging der Vormittag, und schneller als gedacht war es kurz vor 11 Uhr. Gerade als Sarah zum wiederholten Mal zum Leidwesen ihrer Mutter alle Töpfe und Pfannen inspizieren wollte – aus dem Herd roch es schon köstlich –, hörte sie vor dem Haus ein Auto vorfahren. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster verriet ihr, daß es Tante Hannah mit Mann und Sohn war. Gerade als Sarahs Vater seine Schwester und deren Familie an der Haustür begrüßte, fuhr auch schon das nächste Auto vor, dem Opa Carlton und Oma Rose entstiegen. Als 20 Minuten später auch noch Opa Scott und Oma Janet eintrafen, war die Gesellschaft fast komplett.

„Wie weit bist du denn mit dem Essen, Debby? Mir knurrt schon der Magen.", erkundigte sich gerade Opa Scott.

„Der Truthahn ist fertig, Dad, aber wir warten noch auf einen Gast.", antwortete Sarahs Mutter. Als sich die Gäste fragend ansahen, fügte sie noch hinzu: „Sarah hat einen Freund eingeladen: Merton."

„Der Junge, für den du im Sommer meinen alten Anzug haben wolltest?", fragte Sarahs Cousin Nick nach, „Der ist auch ein Hexer wie du?"

„Fast richtig. Bei Jungs heist das aber ‚Zauberer'. Merton wird bestimmt gleich kommen. Sein Vater ist vorgestern extra vorbeigekommen, um nochmal nachzufragen, ob hier auch wirklich alle von der Zauberei bescheid wissen."

„Er wohnt wohl hier in der Nähe?", wollte Oma Rose wissen.

„Nicht wirklich.", bekam sie von Sarahs Vater, ihrem Sohn, zur Antwort. „Die Darkdragons wohnen in Yorkshire." Als er die fragenden Gesichter der Umstehenden sah, setzte er noch hinzu: „Für die Zauberer ist das nur eine Reise von ein paar Sekunden."

„Ja, du hast ja mal erzählt, wie die euch abgeholt haben.", meinte Opa Carlton, worauf er sich an Sarah wande und diese fragte: „Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, daß so ein Herumgebeame ungefährlich ist?"

„Opa, wir reden doch nicht über die Enterprise! Das, was Zauberer und Hexen machen, heißt ‚apparieren'. Das wird schon seit Jahrhunderten gemacht, das ist nicht gefährlicher, als über eine Wiese zu laufen; da kann man sich auch die Beine brechen, wenn man sich zu doof anstellt."

Bevor irgendjemand etwas darauf erwidern konnte, war ein leiser Knall zu hören, und Mertons Mutter stand mit diesem an der Hand im Zimmer. Die Besucher, die so etwas noch nie mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatten, zuckten alle wie auf Kommando zusammen. Merton fühlte sich unter all den forschenden Blicken sichtlich unwohl.

„Ah, da seid ihr ja. Frohe Weihnachten!", begrüßte Sarahs Mutter die beiden Neuankömmlinge, „Bleibst du auch zum Essen, Eliza?"

Nachdem damit das Eis gebrochen war, machten sich alle Anwesenden miteinander bekannt. Mertons Mutter lehnte die Einladung zum Essen allerdings ab, da zuhause ihr eigenes Festtagsessen auf sie und ihren Mann wartete, und verabschiedete sich nach wenigen Minuten wieder. Ihre Disapparation führte wieder zu einer kurzen Verunsicherung bei Sarahs Verwandtschaft Bevor allerdings eine wahre Frageflut über Merton hereinstürzen konnte, wurde dieser vorerst durch die Ankündigung des Mittagessens gerettet. Die Pute mit Maronen-Füllung schmeckte allen köstlich. Nachdem dann auch der Nachtisch verspeist war, wande sich die allgemeine Unterhaltung sehr schnell Sarah und Merton zu. Alle wollten alles über Zauberei im Allgemeinen und Hogwarts im Besonderen wissen. Sarah kannte das schon, aber auch Merton verlor recht schnell seine Scheu, da er erkannte, daß er von Sarahs Verwandtschaft akzeptiert wurde, und das Interesse echt war. Manche Fragen nach dem Leben in magischen Familien konnte er viel ausführlicher als Sarah beantworten. Auch erfuhr er noch vieles über Muggle und ihr Leben, was er bei seinen Besuchen bei den Tailors noch nicht erfahren hatte.

„Ist das in Zaubererfamilien eigentlich immer so, daß man schon so früh fest miteinander geht?", wollte Sarahs angeheirateter Onkel Josh nach einiger Zeit wissen. „Ich meine, ihr seit doch jetzt schon zusammen, seit ihr so etwa 12 wart."

Merton und Sarah sahen sich schockiert an und konnten sehen, wie dem jeweils Anderen das Blut ins Gesicht schoss.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", war Sarahs Erwiderung, wobei ihre Stimmlage deutlich höher als gewöhnlich war.

„Wir gehen nicht miteinander!", fügte Merton schnell hinzu. „Wir sind nur Freunde – einfach so Freunde eben …" Das war ja fast so wie damals bei seinem Onkel Marc. Wieso mussten Verwandte nur immer solche Hintergedanken haben? Und daß Sarahs Cousin Nick bis an die Ohren grinste, war auch nicht gerade hilfreich.

Zum Glück sprang Sarahs Mutter helfend ein: „Ich glaube, da deutet ihr wirklich zu viel hinein. Ich hab' nicht das Gefühl, daß meine Sarah in Merton verliebt ist."

Das hatte allerdings den Effekt, daß beide bei dem Stichwort ‚verliebt' noch röter wurden. Merton war derjenige, dem zuerst die Idee kam, alle von diesem peinlichen Thema abzubringen, indem er erzählte, wozu Sarah und er im Sommer Nicks alten Anzug gebraucht hatten. So drehte sich die Unterhaltung schnell wieder um unverfängliche Themen, wobei das Hauptthema weiterhin die magische Welt war.

Ehe es sich alle versahen, war die Kaffeezeit heran. Zu Sarahs Überraschung hatten ihre Eltern eine besondere Zutat besorgt. Ihr Vater stellte eine große Schale dieser deutschen Schoko-Lebkuchen-Würfel in die Mitte der Kaffeetafel.

„Was denn, ihr habt wieder diese – diese Dominosteine besorgt?" Sarah musste einen Moment nachdenken, bevor ihr dieser Begriff wieder einfiel. „Wann habt ihr die denn gekauft?"

„Ja denkst du denn, wir sitzen nur zuhause 'rum und langweilen uns, während du dich auf deiner Schule vergnügst? Wir haben unseren großen Weihnachtseinkauf in London schon gemacht, als du noch auf Hogwarts warst.", antwortete ihr Vater. „Wenn du wüsstest, wie erholsam ein Großeinkauf ohne quängelnde Tochter sein kann ..." Dabei zwinkerte er ihr zu.

Während Sarah, Merton und sogar Nick eher gequält lächelten, fanden alle Erwachsenen diese Bemerkung äußerst lustig. Nachdem sie gekostet hatten, konnten alle Sarahs und Mertons Begeisterung für diese Weihnachts-Köstlichkeit verstehen. Besonders Sarahs Großväter ließen sich genau beschreiben, wo man diese Dominosteine kaufen kann.

* * *

Nach einem kleinen Verdauungsspaziergang an den Strand, während dessen Merton einige Teile Brightons sah, die er noch nicht kannte, folgte am frühen Abend der Austausch der Geschenke. Merton ging dabei natürlich weitgehend leer aus. Nachdem sich alle – mehr oder weniger ehrlich – gegenseitig bedankt hatten, zog Merton Sarah zur Seite. „Ich habe noch etwas für dich."

Sarah sah ihn verwundert an. „Du hast mir doch schon ein Zauberstab-Pflege-Set geschenkt."

„Das schon, aber es geht genau genommen um ein Geschenk, das ich bekommen habe."

Man konnte Sarah deutlich ansehen, daß sie nicht wusste, worauf Merton hinaus wollte.

„Ich habe von Onkel Marc ein Paar 2-Wege-Spiegel zu Weihnachten bekommen. Da dachte ich, daß ich einen davon dir gebe, damit wir uns immer ungestört unterhalten können. – Du weißt doch, was 2-Wege-Spiegel sind?"

„Hm, da hab' ich mal was gelesen. Das ist doch so 'ne Art magisches Videotelefon."

Jetzt guckte Merton etwas unsicher. „Doch – ja, stimmt schon. Eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Muggle-Telefonen hat das schon. Wenn man den Namen des Anderen in den Spiegel spricht, beginnt dessen Spiegel zu zittern, und wenn der seinen Spiegel in die Hand nimmt, kann man sich gegenseitig sehen und hören."

„Cool!" Dabei grinste Sarah über's ganze Gesicht. „Das ist echt praktisch."

„Sag mal, das Feindglas, das ich dir letztes Jahr geschenkt habe, hat das eigentlich schon mal angesprochen?", viel es Merton ein.

„Das reagiert wahrscheinlich nur bei ernsten Bedrohungen. Bisher habe ich nur ein paar Mal ganz undeutliche Schatten darin gesehen. Aber ich habe es fast immer bei mir." Dabei griff Sarah in ihre Hosentasche und zeigte Merton das Feindglas, in dem im Moment absolut nichts zu sehen war.

* * *

Am Abend erschien Mertons Vater in der Runde um seinen Sohn abzuholen. Bevor er mit Merton zurückapparieren konnte, wurde er jedoch für einige Zeit von Sarahs Verwandtschaft in Beschlag genommen, denn die wollte alles über seinen Beruf und sein sonstiges Leben in Erfahrung bringen. Teilweise wurden ihm die selben Fragen gestellt, die Merton und Sarah am Nachmittag schon beantwortet hatte. Anscheinend hofften Sarahs Verwandte, daß sie von einem Erwachsenen abweichende Antworten zu hören bekommen würden.

* * *

Wenig später verabschiedeten sich alle Besucher. Kurz vor Mitternacht zitterte Sarahs 2-Wege Spiegel noch. Merton wollte ihr allerdings nur eine Gute Nacht wünschen, um die Spiegelverbindung auszuprobieren. So ging für Sarah ein schönes Weihnachtsfest zu ende. 


End file.
